The Burning
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: Ginny and Neville go to Camelot and things go bad. Morganna finds out that ginny is a witch and Ginny must go see the King. What will Happen next in this hybrid.
1. Chapter 1 Ginny

**Author's note- I'm attempting at a hybrid for Harry Potter and Merlin. Please comment if you want more.**

Chapter 1 (Ginny)-

Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley and this is a story about how a wizardry class at Hogwarts can go wrong. It all started one Tuesday when I was in apparition class and was told to apparate to a circle placed in the middle of the room. When I was supposed to clear my mind, I started to remember the lesson Professor Binns was talking about, the legends of Merlin and King Arthur. These were not Legends at all. Then Wilke Twycross, our apparition teacher started talking again.

"Ok class, just follow these three rules and you'll be doing it in no time." Our teacher said, "I want you to apparate into that circle."

"Ok, so focus on that circle and only that circle." I told myself and as soon as I apparated, someone grabbed my arm. Then we were in a place that defiantly wasn't Hogwarts. Where were we?

"Where are we, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask the same thing." I replied.

Just then Neville said "I'm going to look around." He started going into the town and I decided I was going to find out exactly where we were.

"Ma'am, may I ask where I am?" I asked a young woman. She was tall with black hair; she looked like she was wearing an expensive dress. It was emerald green and she was wearing shoes to match. She had to have been important.

"You are in Camelot of course." She said while giggling a bit. "May I ask what you are wearing?"

"This would just be my school robes." I said looking at how rugged they looked compared to her dress. "May ask your name?"

"My name is Morganna. What is yours?"

"Ginny ma'am or should I say my lady." I replied bowing a bit.

"How did you get in here unnoticed?" She asked.

"I was in my wizardry class and poof here I am. My friend was with me but he disappeared."

"You are a sorceress?" she asked.

"The correct term is a witch." I said proudly.

"GUARDS, THERE IS A SOCERESS IN THE KINGDOM! GUARDS!" she yelled. The guards ran over.

"You are coming with us." One of the taller men said, while the other two grabbed me and dragged me along with them. "We have to go see King Uther."

"I've always wanted to meet the king!" I said excited like a when a four year old gets a present. Apparently I wasn't supposed to be happy because they pulled harder and I got evil glares.


	2. Chapter 2 Neville

The Burning Chapter 2- Neville

What's going on? All the people have flooded back into the town and I see the guards dragging a red head. A red head, like Ginny? What did Ginny do this time? She is always doing something. You might be asking why I grabbed onto her arm; well I needed to ask her a question. I needed to know what the password was. You all know I always forget what it is. It was pickles. Why pickles? I'm not sure. The perfects picked it. Apparently it was some sort of joke and they wouldn't tell me. Then they stole Trevor when I wouldn't leave them alone. So I left them alone.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Am I still in Camelot?" I asked a old man. He was short and he had long white hair. He looked kinda like Dumbledore, but isn't as cool. He is apparently the 'medicine' man. Like the doctor for an entire town.

"Yes you are. My name is Gaius. You seem like you are new to this town. I would like you to come to my house. We can get to know each other. You can meet… well you have to meet him." The man said. "I'm not sure what to explain him as."

"OK. My name is Neville" With that we went back to his house and I met a young man. He had dark hair and mystical eyes. They look brown, but I could see they had some sort of a gold tint to them. He looked about my size and had HUGE ears. By huge I mean like elephant size.

"Wow… all these herbs and plant books." I said, gazing around the small house. It was covered in books and what looked like potion ingredients.

"Umm… Neville I would like you to meet Merlin. Merlin this is Neville."

"Hello." Merlin said and we shook hands. I kind of liked this guy already. "I would stay longer, but I need to go. Arthur is calling me." He was right I could hear a voice yelling 'Merlin' in the distance. He ran out the door and I stayed, looking at the books.

"Are you into plant books, dear boy?"

"Yes, it's my favorite subject in school."

"School?"

"Doesn't everyone go to school? Oh, I forgot that isn't your time yet. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Don't even say wizard here. You'll be executed the minute Uther finds out."

"Really that isn't in the legends."

**Authors Note- This is my favorite chapter because I'm not a big Ginny fan. I'm working on making this better and better. I was just so excited to post this that it slipped my mind to check grammar. Neville is one of my favorite characters (Besides Fred, Luna and Sirius) that I had to include him. Please read and review. I have it set up so that you don't need an account to review. I need ideas for the next chapter. It is going to be out of Ginny's point of view. I'll make it after I get like ten ideas.**

**~~~~~~~Pie is Charming~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny

Chapter 3 Ginny-

Ok so, I was dragged back to the castle and things were pretty bad, they were pulling my hair and making fun of it.

"Look, it's as red as a sunburn." One of the guards said while pulling my hair.

"Oww…. That hurts." I said as he continued to pull it.

"Can you be quiet for a minute?" the other guard asked.

"No, I can't. Have you like never seen a girl with red hair? My entire family has red hair."

"Shush!" they yelled in reply. Then we made it to the castle and things were even worse. As soon as I walked in, I noticed something odd about King Uther. He wasn't a pretty man. He was oldish, maybe like 60 and was a little wrinkly. This was probably from stress. He was tall and was sort of lanky, but muscular. He is a hard man to explain.

"Come in." He said angrily.

"Sire," I said bowing slightly. Then the guards pushed me on the floor. It hurt very badly, and then Uther started yelling.

"Why are you in Camelot, Sorceress?" He asked me with a stern look on his face.

"I don't know. I was in my school and poof, here I am. I guess you could call it magic." I replied.

"Magic? That makes no sense. Why are you in Camelot?" Arthur, Prince of Camelot asked. He was adorable, the most handsome man ever. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and was very lean and muscular. I wonder if he has a girl friend.

"I just said that I don't know. Anyways, do you have a girl friend?" I asked him, blushing a bit.

"As a matter of fact, I DO! Her name is Nicole." He said very angrily at me. I don't know why he was mad at me, I just complimented him.

"Stop flirting with my son!" Uther yelled, "Take her to the dungeons. Her execution will be held tomorrow at high noon!"

"No! Please!" I yelled as they dragged me away, again. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"I heard some voices talking.

"Was she flirting with you?" I heard a girl's voice ask. I think that was Nicole. "You didn't take interest in that slob did you?"

"No, of course not honey." Arthur replied. "She was a witch. I'm never going to dump you for a witch. That's ridiculous. I don't think I'm ever going to dump you. I love you too much."

"Aww… I love you too" She said happily. "I want to go meet the slob. Can I?"

"Of course." He replied. I'm finally going to meet the twit who called me a slob and stole the man of my heart. I know all you people are thinking _'what about Harry?' _I don't like him anymore. I have spent too many days waiting for him. Now let's meet the she-devil. Yay!

**Alright so this is an awesome chapter, defiantly my FAVORITE! This chapter took me a while to write. I'll post the next chapter from Neville's point of view and it will be posted after I get at least 5 reviews.**

**~~~~~Pie Is Charming~~~~~**

**P.S. I always put myself in the story somewhere. I have a teen girl crush on Bradley James so shush, Nicole is me.**

**P.S.S. Don't comment about my crush on him. THAT MEANS YOU LILYEVANS098!**


End file.
